wittle Babt Ecwipse chapter 3
by amyrobotnick
Summary: Okay chapter three continuing from a different acount
1. Chapter 1

**ch 3**

I woke up to something fuzzy flicking my nose when i opened one of my eyes to see sonic with a feather in his hand, flicking my nose. Then i saw Eclipse looking at me from my bra with her two back legs balanced on the bra then her hands on my neck. I blushed seeing some of the boys in my room including, tails, shadow, and of course sonic. They could all see my bra that was now being opened to the view thanks to eclipse. I blushed and placed Eclipse on my lap and fixed my shirt real quick before receiving chuckles from both the boys and Eclipse. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE ANYWAY!" I yelled agitated. They all chuckled then pointed to the door where the girls were talking. I sighed and looked at Eclipse who was about to tug on shadow's finger when i quickly grabbed her back and growled, curling up with her. The boys laughed and pointed at me as i blushed and felt Eclipse try to squeeze out of my hold. I finally let her go when she couldn't take it anymore and she crawled over to shadow and grabbed his hand and sucked on his middle finger making the guys laugh. Shadow just blushed and remained silent as he tried to pull his hand away but to no avail.

Eclipse just giggled evilly as she made her way over to me again and decided she was hungry because she crawled into my bra with her head and hands in as she grasped my boob and sucked milk from my nipple. I yelped in surprise and the guys just looked at us wide eyed making me blush. "Get out!" I yelled but not too hard or loud as to scare Eclipse. They all did and shut the door as Eclipse continued to suckle on my nipple and get the milk from it. "Okay you need to start growing up or else i'm going to go crazy here." I whimpered hugging her to me. She just giggled with a milk covered mouth up at me making me laugh and lick her clean again as she nuzzled my chest. I smiled and nuzzled her back and sighed as i got up and let her still be on the bed as i got out of my clothes and dressed in a tank top and yoga pants then put my hair into a messy bun. I then picked up eclipse and walked out the door where the boys and girls were and then blushed when i spotted an old friend. Stud was a reddish fox who had a white blotch on his eye and the tip of his tail and ears. He was a jokester and at the moment i didn't want to hear his jokes on my outfit choice. He chuckled when he saw me and pointed to my outfit. "Are you really going for the messy bun mom look? He asked as i blushed and was about to go to the girls when he stopped me and hugged me. "It's okay i was only joking, you look fine." He said then finally let me go as i gave him a glare as if to say "yea right!". After that i got to the girls giggling to see them look at me then begin to giggle again. I frowned at this and kept Eclipse close to me as i walked up to the group.

"Hey guin, you do know we are going to have to get Eclipse to come back as she was right?" Rouge said. I nodded as Eclipse nuzzled my chest. "Tail's thinks he can change her back... so what do you think?" She asked. I nodded as she lead me and tails out into the garage where he does his experiments and we both sat down. I saw Tails motioned me to come to him with Eclipse and when i did he looked at two different tubes. "Guin you stand here, and place Eclipse in that one." He said I looked at him strangely. "Um why do i have to be in one also?" I asked. "Because you two were about the same age which will help you transform her back." He said plainly making me nod and set her in one of the tubes than me and the other. Soon Tails was warming up the machines until there was a bright glow than a sudden flash. I quickly looked over to the right to see if Eclipse had changed but... "OH MY GOD!"****

Cliff hanger ;3


	2. Chapter 4 and final

**Ch 4  
**  
I just couldn't believe it! I looked over to my side expecting to see Eclipse but i saw...ME! What the hell was going on!? I saw myself blink and look at me in surprise as well. "Ummm is it just me or did you make Guin look like me." I heard myself say... than it all made sense... "OH MY GOD! WE SWITCHED BODIES!" i gasped looking at my reflection which i was Eclipse. I squealed at first because i was shocked but then i started to squeal in excitement which made Eclipse give me a worried look. "Omg! this is so awesome!" I squealed shaking my butt in front of the mirror than looking over to my now eclipse inside my body as she was blushing. I giggled and grabbed her hand ignoring the protests of tails and Rouge and just ran to my house with eclipse on my back like she usually does for me. She blushed getting down. When we walked inside i felt kinda weird without clothes on but it was okay i didn't mind feeling a breeze through my now black and red fur. I squealed and ran into my own closet and got out some lingerie and tried it on and gawked at myself until Eclipse came in and blushed. "GUIN! Why are you doing that with.. me!" She yelled staring at me as i looked at her body and made it pose. "Aww but you look so cute!" I said with an evil but cute face. She blushed and smirked. "Fine, if you want to play dirty we'll play dirty." My heart started pounding. What did she mean? I saw my body walk off and i followed her until she went into her room and shut the door. I timidly but slowly came up to the door and put Eclipse's sensitive ears on it to listen. I blushed hearing moans from within so i opened the door and blushed more seeing her in front of a mirror and rubbing herself, or my body that is. I blushed and saw her stop and look up at me. "See, i get to rub myself and i get to look at you while i'm rubbing" She said with a smirk and continued to rub. I saw how she was rubbing and i shaked my head knowing that wasn't the best way to turn on MY body.

I kneeled down by her and then tweaked her nipple from behind and smirked when i hear her gasp. "Y-y-your breasts are that s-s-sensitive huh?" She breathed now rubbing them and moaning. I snickered the looked at Eclipses body in the mirror and started to get turned on. I Held her hand to make her stop what she was doing for a moment and she did. "Hey, we both know how we like it when we are by ourselves so how about we do that to each other." I said as is started to lick her chest making her shake. She nodded and we both got up and got on the bed as she started to nip my ears and neck and started to rub me making me moan and blush as i licked her chest and squeezed it as i started to grind. She started to moan and shake more making me smile. "Do i really shake this much." I laughed but then stopped and moaned as she slid her fingers in me making me close the distance between us and start to grind more passionately. We both let out a chorus of moans and whimpers making us both start to shake until the other one came. I opened my eyes once i stopped cumming and saw her blush and put her pointer finger into her mouth and giggled then looked shocked for doing so. "Its okay it's just something i do when i get horny and cum." I said smirking at her as she nodded. "By the way... you did a terrible impression of me." She said crossing her arms. I shook my head and than jokingly say: "Look at me!" I said now standing up and crossing my arms and holding my breath to make my- uh .. her face red. "I am Eclipse! I always blush and look so cute! So cute..." I trailed off looking at her body as i ran my hands down her body from her neck to her chest to her belly to her hips and to her pussy. When i got to her butt i shivered. "So beautiful..." I murmured with low eyes as i laid down on my back and just sat there rubbing myself and feeling all of her features, from her soft tight butt to her soft fluffy chest.

"GUIN!" She yelled getting embarrassed. I just smiled and kept feeling it all up. I heard her sigh than she stopped and looked at herself which was my body and started to feel herself. I blushed watching her trace circles around my butt cheeks then slowly cup my boobs and rub them. I saw her look at them than nuzzle them and softly let her hands trace my sides or her sides on my body that is. I blushed and saw her gaze lower at the sight of my pussy as she slowly reached for it and began to rub and look at it with affection. I looked at hers the same way and started to rub it. It was so cute! Anyway we continued this forever until we realized we actually want our bodies back T_T. so we went back to tails and he accidentally put us in the wrong machine to begin with but we had to do it again to switch back. as soon as we did we went home and didn't know what to do until we started to fondle each other again. It was quite a heated afternoon and a very hot weak for us. But hey, at least i'm not lactating anymore ^^****

The end :) 


End file.
